Como convertir a una Nerd en una Sexy Appel
by kamica nm
Summary: Maka Albarn es una chica inteligente y antisocial sin embargo tiene como mejor amigo al chico mas lindo y popular de la escuela Shibusen , Soul Evans , Maka esta profundamente enamorada de el pero el no la ve mas que como su típica amiga plana y sosa , pero todo camibara cuando las Sexy Appel el grupo de chicas mas populares se cruce en su camino. (universo Alterno )
1. Chapter 1

**Perdón si la historia es un poco torpe pero la cree mientras veía una película y decidí poner a los personajes de Soul Eater porque bueno de alguna manera siento que encajan con la historia bueno sin mas los dejo leer porfavor díganme que tal esta para ver si la continuo**

* * *

PROLOGO

Shibusen uno de los colegios mas prestigiosos de Death the City , estudio aquí desde que inicie la secundaria actualmente tengo 16 años , nunca he sido muy popular entre los alumnos del colegio es mas la popularidad no va conmigo , soy la típica chica plana , sosa , un poco antisocial.

Mi aspecto físico también da mucho que desear soy rubia pero no de esas rubias despampanantes , mi cabello es rubio muerto , no tengo grandes curvas y para empeorar soy plana.

Como en toda escuela ahí un grupo de chicas populares , se hacen llamar Sexy Appel son las chicas mas bonitas del shibusen ninguna tiene novio pues según lo que se comenta ningún chico del Shibusen es suficientemente bueno para ellas , también parte del típico cuento escolar hay los chicos lindos del Shibusen entre ellos mi mejor amigo.

Soul Evans el chico mas lindo y popular del shibusen tiene el aspecto de un modelo exótico , cabello Blanco , ojos rubíes , lindos abdominales , pero para el yo solo soy su sosa y aburrida amiga plana , jamas me vería con otros ojos . El se junta solo con los chicos populares pero no por eso nunca me ha dejado de hablar , en el grupo de chicos esta Death the Kid hijo del director y Black Star capitán del equipo de basketball , entre otros atletas que la verdad no conozco.

Mi grupo de amigas es muy simple esta Tsubaki ella es muy linda y también popular pero no pertenece al grupo de la sexy Appel porque rechazo su oferta , luego esta Chrona ella es muy tímida y habla poco .

En fin hasta unos meses esa era mi vida , completamente invisible e ignorada pero todo cambio cuando Liz Thompson la chica mas popular de Shibusen decidió ¿ ayudarme ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**sábado****por la noche 8:15**

En una gran mansión un grupo de chicas gritaba de sobre manera mientras conversaban entre ellas o mas bien intercambiaban ideas

_bien aquí otra ¿ que harían si Soul Evans invitara a una de ustedes a salir ?_pregunto una rubia de tono claro y ojos azules.

_pues yo le diría que si _respondió con toda seguridad una chica de cabello color rosado

El grupo de cuatro chicas la miro desconcertada

_para luego dejarlo plantado _completo la pelirosa

Todas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente

_uff por un momento me asuste _dijo la rubio claro

_obvio Liz jamas chicos esa es nuestra regla _dijo la pelirosa

_así es kim nada de hombres _respondió Liz

Bien quienes eran estas chicas , se hacían llamar el grupo de las Sexy Appel las chicas mas lindas del colegio su líder Liz Thompson , era por mucho la mas bonita de todas , de ahí le seguía su hermana menor Patty Thompson y por ultimo su sequito de dos Kim Diehl y Jackeline Lantern Dupre. Así pues el grupo tenia una de sus tantas reuniones en casa de su primo Death the Kid , en la cual vivían desde que eran niñas.

Las Sexy Appel eran conocidas en todo Shibusen por ser lindas , sexys , andar a la moda y populares , en la cafetería tenían su propia mesa igual que los chicos populares pero por nada del mundo ambos bandos se juntaban.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN SHIBUSEN

Maka Prov

Me levante y con mucha rapidez comencé a vestirme , había olvidado poner mis despertador y si no me apuraba seguramente llegaba tarde.

Cogí mis libros y papá me llevo en auto a clase , baje apresuradamente mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a la entrada . Una vez en los pasillos del colegio camine como de costumbre siendo ignorada por los demás , que pasaban delante de mi . Como siempre el equipo de basquetball llego haciendo gran alboroto y botandome todos los libros.

El único que se digno en ayudarme fue Black Star capitán del equipo.

_gracias _dije con una sonrisa

_de nada Maka es mi deber ayudar a simples mortales , por cierto Soul te esta buscando_dijo Black Star mientras se marchaba por el pasillo.

Me preguntaba que era lo que quería Soul , en eso sentí que alguien colocar su mano en mi hombro , me gire instantáneamente solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos carmesí que me dejaban muda.

_Maka al fin te encuentro _dijo el con una sonrisa cool

_¿ que pasa Soul ?_conteste tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

_¿ quiero que ayudes con algo ?_me contesto poniendo ojos de perrito

_si claro ¿ que necesitas ?_si se que suena tonto pero si es Soul no me puedo negar

_pues ... quiero que me prestes tus notas de la clase de Stein es que la ultima vez no preste atención y necesito estudiar para el próximo examen o Stein me tronara por favor Maka

_claro te las alcanzo en el descanso _dije mientras le sonreía bobamente

_genial eres increíble Maka , adiós nos vemos luego _me dijo mientras se despedía

Me quede parada ahí atesorando las palabras que me había dicho "_eres increíble Maka "_ , fue tan lindo de su parte. Entonces un chasquido de dedos se escucho en el pasillo y todos los alumnos se empezaron a hacer a un lado a medida que ellas pasaban , las Sexy Appel , vestidas todas a la ultima moda con sus perfectos cuerpos mirando a los demás y criticando y debes en cuando alagando el estilo de vestir de los otros.

Una por una se fueron separando hacia sus distintas clases , hasta que solo quedo la líder de las Sexy Appel , Liz Thompson . No tengo al menor idea de que fue lo que paso exactamente lo único que me quedo claro fue que choque contra ella dejándonos a ambas en el suelo . Me pare y la ayude inmediatamente frente a la mirada de todos.

_lo siento Liz enserio creo que no estaba prestando atención _dije apenada y algo tímida

_esta bien ¿ tu eres...?_me pregunto con extrañeza

_soy Maka albarn estoy en tu clase biología_le dije

Ella siguió mirándome sin entender

_en la de matemática , química , ¿ historia ?_empece a nombrar las clases para ver si me recordaba

_lo lamento pero nunca te habia visto_dijo ella

_soy amiga de Tsubaki_dije utilizando mi ultimo recurso

_así verdad andas con ella pues adiós _me dijo sin mas y se despidió.

Eso había sido humillante , ya dentro del salón mis amigas me saludaron

_buenos días Maka chan _dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa

_hola Tsubaki _le respondí

_ho..hola Maka _me saludo Chrona

_hola Chrona ¿ que paso estas muy sonrojada ?_pegunte notando el color carmín en las mejillas de mi amiga

_es que de ... de... de camino aquí ...me to-pe con Kid kun y bueno fue incomodo_dijo Chrona con un hilo de voz.

Pensaba responder cuando entro en el salón el profesor Stein y me fue imposible hablar , durante dos horas los observamos disecar un sapo de color naranja , algo bastante asqueroso a mi parecer..

Fin de Prov de Maka

Las clases en Shibusen continuaron como normalmente lo hacían , llegada la hora del descanso , todos se dirigieron a al cafetería , las Sexy Appel tomaron su lugar en su mesa , mientras que en otra parte de la cafetería se podía ver a una chica rubio cenizo entregarle una nota al chico mas popular de la escuela y regresar corriendo donde sus amigas .

Liz observo la escena con curiosidad recordando a la muchacha

_rápido reunión de emergencia _dijo Liz mientras sus amigas se acercaban mas

_¿ que sucede one sama ?_pregunto Patty

_¿ ustedes conocen a Maka Albarn ?_pregunto Liz al grupo

_ahí era solo eso no es nada nuevo _dijo Kim mientras todas recobraban su posición calmada y común

_entonces ... ¿ la conocen ?_volvió a repetir Liz

_pues obvio Liz , Maka albarn es una chica común como todas _dijo Kim

_jejejejeje es la ratona come libros _dijo Patty

_Maka Alban es solo una chicas sosa , que es mas conocida como la cola de Soul Evans , al pobre no le dice que no nunca son amigos aunque yo llamaría a eso sacarle provecho_dijo Jackeline

_¿ que quieres decir con eso ?_pregunto la líder de las Sexy Appel

_que es mas que obvio que a esa ratona le gusta Soul Evans aunque a estas alturas del partido ella debería sabe que no tiene oportunidad _dijo Kim

_así es Soul Evans solo al utiliza y es su amigo porque osea es la mas inteligente de todo Shibusen una cerebrito y es obvio que Evans es un idiota el le esta sacando provecho_dijo Jackeline

_ves oni sama no tiene nada de especial _dijo Patty

_no podemos permitir algo así _protesto Liz

_¿ que sucede ?_preguntaron las tres al unisono

_si el tonto de Evans esta utilizando a esa pobre chica nosotras le daremos una lección_contesto con seguridad Liz

_¿ que tienes en mente ?_inquirió Kim

_pues digamos que Maka Albarn sera nuestra obra de caridad del año_dijo Liz con mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía

_osea que convertiremos al patito feo en cisne _dijo Jackeline

_ así es y de paso les daremos una lección a ese tonto superficial de Evans _dijo Liz

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras se miraban entre ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :** SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENCE ( POR AHORA *SONRISA MALÉVOLA )

espero les guste el capitulo perdonen si tiene algunas faltas ortográficas y para aclarar antes de leer en mi fci los padres de Maka estan casados

bien es todo bye ( por cierto gracias Nayelly Tomoko por tu apoyo mañana estare subiendo el capitulo de mi otro fic)

* * *

Al día siguiente en Shibusen todo marchaba normalmente nuestra protagonista Maka Albarn caminaba en dirección a su siguiente clase , cuando un grupo de chicas la retubo . Un albino que observaba la escena junto a un peliazul miro curioso , sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo el hablaba.

Soul Pov

Black Star hablaba pero yo no lo estaba escuchando , me preocupaba Maka y el echo de que esas tontas de la Sexy Appel la estuvieran molestando

_Soul pienso pintarme el cabello de verde_dijo Black Star

_que bien _conteste

_viejo deja de mirar a Maka y prestale atención a tu dios_me recrimino

_lo siento pero que crees que quieran Liz y su grupo con Maka_pregunte algo fastidiado

Esas chicas no eran nada cool siempre estaban planeando algo y temía que estuvieras molestando a Maka para fastidiarme a mi.

_ya dejalo Soul no seas paranoico mejor vamonos , Kid me espera en la cancha y tu tienes practica en la piscina_me dijo Black Star

Fin de Soul Pov

* * *

Maka Pov

Mis piernas temblaban y mis ojos se encontraban desviados en un punto fijo , yo nunca había buscado problemas con nadie pero porque me estaba pasando esto , frente a mi se encontraban las Sexy Appel reteniendo mi paso y con una expresión divertida.

_¿ sucede algo ?_pregunte tratando de sonar relajada

_¿ queremos hablar contigo ratona ?_dijo Patty

_así es Albarn , venimos a hacerte un favor_dijo Kim engreidamente

_así que cállate y escucha_dijo Jackeline

_¿ que tipo de favor ?_pregunte algo desconcertada

_pues ... para empezar comerás con nosotras en el almuerzo_dijo Liz

En ese momento mis piernas dejaron de temblar y mi expresión cambio a una de total confusión , esto no podía ser verdad , que querían estas chicas de mi me pregunte.

_¿ como porque o para que ?_inquiri confusa

_ya lo veras eso es todo Albarn nos vamos_se despidió Liz mientras era seguida por sus amigas.

Realmente esto fue muy extraño , demasiado para alguien como yo

* * *

Una vez en mi salón , Tsubaki me saludo como de costumbre pero lucia algo preocupada

_Buenos días Maka chan_dijo ella

-hola , ¿ te pasa algo Tsubaki ?_pregunte

_a mi nada pero a Chrona chan si _dijo ella

_es por lo de Kid _dije

_así es te acuerdas que ayer nos comento que se había encontrado con el _dijo mientras yo asentía con al cabeza_pues cuando te fuiste , Chrona me pidió que la acompañara y entonces Kid llego y quiso conversar con Chrona , no se que fue exactamente lo que me dijo pero después Chrona estuvo triste todo el camino a casa .

_como se atreve , despues de lo que le hizo a mi amiga quiere verla triste otra vez , te juro popular o no yo le voy a tirar un buen Maka chop a ese cretino_dije molesta

_lo se es un imbécil _dijo Tsubaki.

Volteamos nuestra mirada hacia la puerta para esperar a Chrona , cuando la vimos ingresar al salo , los ojos se me volcaron no creía lo que estaba viendo , algo debía estar mal con el universo , Chrona mi amiga estilo Hippie y Emo al mismo tiempo ahora estaba convertida en una pinky , la falda negra larga había sido remplazada por un corta , su camiseta rosada por un polo ceñido manga larga y llevaba botas negras hasta las rodillas.

_¿ que te paso ?_preguntamos Tsubaki y yo al mismo tiempo

_pues paso mi mamá _dijo Chrona

_llego de viaje _dije

_asi es y cuando vio mi armario me llevo de compras y me vistio asi _dijo Chrona

_¿ y estas comoda ?_pregunto Tsubaki

_no es exactamente mi estilo _dijo Chrona apenada

_por supuesto que no _conteste

Genial ahora todas mis amigas lucian bien esto no podia estar peor

Fin de Maka pov

* * *

Llegada la hora del descanso , Maka tuvo que rechazaanso_r la propuesta de sus amigas explicándoles que las Sexy Appel tenían algo que hablar con ella , lo cual resulto muy curioso , sin embargo cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una mesa con sus amigos llamo a ambas chicas a sentarse con ellos.

_gracias por invitarnos Kid_dijo Tsubaki

_no hay problema ¿ esta todo bien con Maka ?_pregunto Kid

_si porque la pregunta_dijo Tsubaki

_¿ que quieren las populares esas con Maka ?_dijo Soul algo molesto

_pues no lo sabemos Maka no nos dijo nada_respondio Chrona

_NIJAJAJA NO SE PREOCUPEN POR SOUL SOLO ESTA ALGO PARANOICO MEJOR OBSERVEN A SU DIOS_dijo Black Star

_callate mono asimetrico , por cierto Chrona hoy te ves muy linda _dijo Kid

Chrona se sonrojo inmediatamente y fingió ponerle atención a su plato de comida , mientras Black Star presumía su grandeza y Soul observaba a Maka paranoicamente.

Por otro lado ya sentada en la mesa con las populares Maka trataba de no dejarse vencer por los nervios.

_bien ahora que estas aquí ya te puedo explicar de que se trata_dijo Liz_queremos que te unas a nosotras.

Maka abrio la boca a mas no poder mientras un gesto de desconcierto adorno su cara , esto no era posible las chicas mas populares del Shibusen le estaban pidiendo a ella a Maka Albarn la sosa ratona de biblioteca ser una Sexy Appel

_espera ¿ que ? si esto es una broma es muy cruel de su parte es decir ¿ por que yo ?

_tienes potencial _dijo Kim

_Maka esto no es broma _dijo Liz con una mirada seria en el rostro_queremos volverte una de nosotras darte seguridad.

_pero yo no se como hacer esto , yo no puedo mirenme soy una...

_ratona de biblioteca jejejeje_dijo Patty

_eso mismo yo noy nada atractiva_dijo Maka

_te quivocas Maka , para empezar tu aspecto fisico le muestra a los demas como eres por dentro y si se que la belleza viene del interior pero eso es para los feos y Maka creeme cuando te digo que tu no eres fea , mirate tienes un hermoso color de ojos ocultos tras esas feas gafas , un lindo cabello que amarras en dos colas cuando deberia caer suelto sobre tus hombros , tienes pechos que apuesto a que nunca has notado porque estan tapados bajo esa fea camisa y chaleco , por Dios Maka tus piernas son bonitas , toda tu eres linda solo necesitas confianza y nosotras te vamos a ayudar _dijo Liz

Maka lo penso detenidamente ella nunca se habia conciderado bonita y era exactamente esa la razon por la cual Soul no la veia como una chica

_esta bien hagan lo que tengan que hacer , me volveré una Sexy Appel.

_bien la semana recien comienza tenemos mucho que hacer hoy iremos a tu casa a revisar tu armario y el fin de semana iremos de compras pero por mientras te juntaras con nosotras para enseñarte ciertas cosas_dijo Liz

A la salida del colegio Maka habia quedado en verse con las Sexy Appel pero feu retenida por Soul en uno de los pasillos

_Maka ¿ podemos hablar ?_pregunto Soul

_dime rápido tengo prisa_dijo ella

_¿ que quieren esas chicas populares contigo ?_pregunto Soul

Maka lo pensó un momento tenia ordenes estrictas de liz de no hablar sobre nada hasta la otra semana .

_pues ellas querian que las ayudara con tarea asi que ya me voy adios_dijo Maka

_esta bien pero si te molestan solo dime por cierto mañana te devolvere tus notas _dijo soul

_okay me voy_se despidió la pelicenizo

Maka desaparecio al bajar las escaleras , mientras su amigas que se encontraban a un lado la miraban irse con curiosidad , Tsubaki miro a Chrona

_entonces ya lo decidiste_pregunto Tsubaki

_si _respondió Chrona

_cuando se lo dirás a Maka_dijo Tsubaki

_pues no lo se , por ahora no_dijo Chrona_me voy me esperan

Tsubaki suspiro y se marcho a casa

Mientras tanto en casa de Maka , el grupo de chicas se sorprendía de conocer la casa en donde vivía la ratona de biblioteca.

_me impresiona tu casa tus padres deben tener dinero _dijo Kim

_pues en realidad esta es la casa de mi abuela _dijo Maka

_pero entonces ¿ es tu mamá la que tiene dinero ? _pregunto Jackeline

_algo así la verdad_Maka estaba a punto de hablar pero Liz la interrumpió.

_ya basta vinimos aquí para ver tu armario Maka_dijo Liz

Una vez en el cuarto de la pelicenizo el grupo de chicas revisaba de arriba abajo el armario de Maka mientras esta las observaba un tanto incomoda.

_tenemos mucho que hacer oni chan _dijo Patty

_si así parece , tendremos que ir de compras_dijo Liz

_lo dices como si fuera un castigo_dijo Kim divertida

_por lo visto Maka no conoces el significado de Sexy_dijo Jackeline

_pues ... yo no_Maka iba a responder cuando escucho el sonido de un auto llegar.

Minutos despues una mujer de cabello cenizo y ojos jade muy bonita hizo su aparición

_Maka cariño no me dijiste que trajiste amigas_dijo la mujer

_ah si mamá ellas son Liz , Patty , Kim y Jackeline_dijo Maka

_gusto en conocerla _dijon Liz educadamente mientras las demas asentian

_¿ ustedes son amigas de Maka?_pregunto Kami la madre de Maka

_pues si venimos a transformar a su hija_dijo Patty

_¿ ah ? ¿ transformar?_dijo Kami mirando a su hija_ enserio Maka por fin disidiste cambiar tu estilo estoy tan feliz.

La madre de Maka comenzo a dar saltitos de alegria

_ire a buscar la tarjeta de tu padre_dijo Kami mientras se retiraba y dejaba solas a las chicas

_okay esto fue fácil _dijo Liz

_por lo que queda de la semana te sentaras con nosotras y nos veremos durante los descansos para enseñarte unas cosas_dijo Kim

_bien es todo nos vamos bye_dijo Liz

Maka Pov

Esto enserio no debía estar pasándome , esas chicas estaban dementes pero ¿ por que estaba aceptando su ayuda ? una palabra Soul , asi es todo esto lo hacia por el solo quería gustarle y que me dejara de ver como su amiga y pensara en mi como una chica. A partir de mañana el reto comenzaba.

Fin de Pov de Maka

Por otro lado , tirado en su cama y con una mano en su frente se encontraba Soul teniendo su habitual pelea interna con sus demonios sobre las deciciones que queria pero no debia tomar

* * *

Soul Pov

Por mi mente pasaban un millón de cosas , todas porsupuesto relacionadas con Maka , no es que ella me gustara pero ...

"_mirate Evans otra vez megando lo obvio que patético "_

___silencio _dije mentalmente , ultimamente mis demonios me atormentaban mas con esto del asunto de Maka

"_por favor Soul sabes que digo la verdad estas enamorado de esa chica nerd porque no vas y se lo dices"_

___deja de molestar Maka es solo mi amiga , ademas eso iria en contra de los estatutos sociales de Shibusen

"_no me hagas reir esa es solo una escusa , muy en el fondo sabes que no se lo pides por miedo al rechazo"_

___como eres de pesado Maka es mi amiga y solo eso no me podria gustar una chica como ella

"_adelante Soul continua me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas negaras la verdad "_

Fin de Soul Pov

Maka se enocntraba en su cama lista para dormir cuando una llamada la sorprendio , Tsubaki habia decido llamar a Maka para contarle sobre la desición de Chrona

A la mañana siguiente Maka busco a su amiga para encararla sobre lo que le habia contado Tsubaki .

Cuando por fin dio con ella , esta se encontraba en lo mas alto del colegio disfrutando de la brisa , Maka se acerco lentamente.

_hola_dijo Chrona

_hola _respondió Maka_¿ es verdad lo que dijo Tsubaki ?

_asi es Maka te voy a pedir un favor no me juzques , en estos momentos estoy feliz_dijo Chrona

_pero ¿ como sabes que no lo hará de nuevo ?_pregunto Maka

_el me lo prometio , ya no hay nada que decir Kid y yo volvimos , estoy segura que esta vez sera diferente_dijo Chrona

_si esto te hace feliz pues bien pero si te hace algo tan horrible como la ultima vez te juro que lo golpeo _respondio Maka con un libro en mano


	4. Chapter 4

La hora del almuerzo llego y para curiosidad de todo Shibusen la ratona de biblioteca Maka Albarn se encontraba sentada con las Sexy Appel . Las cuales miraban con mucha curiosidad la escena en la mesa al frente suyo .

Las amigas de Maka se volvieron a sentar con los chicos solo que esta vez Kid y Chrona se encontraban en una situación un tanto romántica y siendo observados por sus amigos.

_esto si que es divertido _dijo Kim

_¿ de que hablas?_pregunto Maka

_mira nada mas tu amiga emo hippie ahora es una fresa y aprece que regreso con mi primo_dijo Liz

_no parece regresaron_afirmo Maka

_osea que la chica cambia de estilo y Kid vuelve con ella _dijo Jackeline

_superficial jejeje_dijo Patty

_si hasta el año pasado habian tronado y el le habia dicho un monton de cosas feas , que chicas mas tonta_dijo Kim

_no hables asi de ella recuerda que es mi amiga_dijo Maka con un tono algo furioso

_no te esponjes Albarn solo deciamos que tu amiga deberia quererse un poco mas_dijo Jackeline

_ya ya suficiente a nosotras no nos interesa esa chicas nos importa Maka_dijo Liz

_..._Maka preferio callar ella tampoco entendía bien porque su amiga regreso con Kid después de lo que ese tarado le hizo.

Flash Back

Sucedió durante la semana de preparación para el baile de primavera , todos tenían mucho que hacer Maka como todos los años era la encargada del comité junto a sus amigas .

Chrona y Kid llevaban saliendo ya durante unos 4 meses , se conocieron por casualidad cuando el la derribo con un balón de Fútbol desde aquel momento el chico quedo flechado por esos ojos azules marinos , a tal punto de que no le importo de la chica fuera considerada un bicho raro en el colegio.

Claro como en toda relación los amigos de ambos se metieron alegando de que no llegarían a mucho , pero que mas daba ambos estaban enamorados y disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos , hasta que eso paso.

Un día como cualquiera a dos días para el baile durante uno de los descansos la pareja se encontraba hablando en la terraza del colegio.

_entonces mi linda Chrona ya estas lista para el baile_dijo Kid mientras abrazaba a su novia , la cual se sonrojo inmediatamente.

_aun me falta escoger el vestido , la verdad no se como lidiar con esto aun no me acostumbro_dijo la pelirosa

_es muy fácil solo tienes que dejar que te bese te mime y sonreírme solo a mi_dijo Kid mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Después de eso , Kid se tuvo que ir porque tenia entrenamiento , y dejo sola su novia .

Posteriormente cuando Chrona regreso a casa se topo con la gran sorpresa que ella no quería , su madre regreso de viaje y por alguna razón , su madre pareciera que nunca la quería ver feliz por lo tanto decidió no comentarle nada.

El día del baile llego y la pelirosa le parecio muy extraño que Kid no la fuera a recoger , así que decidió ir por su cuenta . Al llegar al colegio una escena golpeo su pobre corazón . Ahi estab frente a ella Kid pero con otra chica , que ella no conocía.

En ese instante queria salir corriendo , pero Maka la detuvo y decidio darle apoyo moral , Kid volteo inmediatamente y la miro a los ojos , una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del azabache . Dejando a la otra chica se acerco a Chrona y aparto a Maka.

Las sexy Appel se encontraban muy cerca especialmente Kim quien era la compañía de Kid y algunos curiosos por no decir casi todos posaron su vista , en ellos dos .

_pero si es mi querida e ingenua Chrona , debo decir que fue muy divertido pero a estas alturas ay deberias saber que una chica como tu a mi no me interesa_dijo Kid

_entonces... por...porque estuviste conmigo_dijo Chrona sintiendo su corazón oprimirse con cada palabra que salia de su boca

_porque , es una buena pregunta , porque me gusta jugar con las chicas tontas como tu ahora si me disculpas tengo que disfrutar del baile.

Fin del Flash Back

Eso era justamente lo que había pasado o lo que Maka recordaba , también recordaba que en ese momento odio a Kid y a Soul , porque el no dijo nada solo se limito a levantar los hombros y seguir con lo suyo.

Maka salio de su ensoñación al ver los labios de Liz moverse

_¿ perdon? ¿ me hablabas ?_pregunto Maka algo apenada por no prestar atención

_si te decia que el sabado nos vemos a las tres de la tarde para ir al centro ccomercial_dijo Liz

_si esta bien _dijo Maka

Faltaban tres días para acabar la semana , los cuales pasaron rápidamente para la desgracia de un albino .

Soul Pov

Mañana la semana acababa , esa situación de que Maka fuera amiga de las Sexy Appel me tenia inquieto , por otro lado conversando con mis amigos , me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos con respecto a Maka , esto de aceptar mis sentimientos no es nada fácil.

"_aqui estas de nuevo Evans no entiendo porque no te decides de una buena vez"_

_silencio es lo que trato de hacer

"_te lo pongo mas claro estas enamorado de esa chica plana deja de pensar tanto y díselo de una vez"_

_eso seria una locura si Maka me rechaza no tendria otra opr¡ortunidad con ella

_"__cede a la locura Soul y esa chica no te rechazara , esta demasiado enamorada de ti o acaso eres ciego "_

_tienes razon Maka nunca me rechazaria , traigo muerta a todas als chicas de Shibusen y Maka no sera la excepción.

Estaba decidio mañana en el descanso em le declararia y por fin dejaria de torturarme con eso , que importaban los demás me gusta Maka claro no le comentaría nada a nadie hasta que no tuviera el premio asegurado.

Fin de Soul Pov

Al día siguiente en Shibusen , Black Star estaba en su entrenamiento matutino junto al resto del equipo de Basquetball.

_Y EL GRAN ORE SAMA ENCESTA DE NUEVO ALBENME _dijo Black Star despues de hacer una canasta

_sera mejor que guardes esa enrgia para el equipo de los Kishines " gran dios "_dijo Kilik con una gota de sarcasmo

_NIJAJAJA PARA ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO ESE EQUIPO NO ES NADA _Black Star quiso seguir con su discurso pero vio a Soul asomarse con su maletín deportivo.

_SOUL VIEJO_llamo Black Star mientras el albino se acercaba

_hola Black ¿ como va el entrenamiento ?_pregunto Soul

_bien ya casi estamos listos _dijo Black Star _¿ y tu estas de caminos a la piscina ?

_asi es faltan unos cuatro dias para la competencia y el equipo necesita entrenar mas_dijo Soul

_bien capitan del equipode natación arrazaremos contra los Kishines _dijo Black Star

_de echo Black , Spartoi pateara unos traseros de Kishin este año_dijo Soul

_ESPECIALMENTE SI TIENEN A ALGUIEN TAN SORPRENDENTE COMO YO_dijo Black Star

_si claro me voy _dijo Soul mientars seguia su rumbo hacia la piscina

Para nadie era un sorpresa Shibusen y Arachnophobia se enfrentaban constantemente en competencias deportivas , Shinigami sama y Aracne los directores se lo tomaban muy enserio era como una guerra declarada entre ellos . Shibusen tenia el equipo Spartoi y Aracnophobia tenia el equipo de los Kishines .

Una vez en el salón después del entrenamiento Soul busco un sitio junto a Maka y procuro ser sigiloso para que su loco profesor no los descubriera.

_Maka necesito decirte algo_dijo Soul susurrando

_¿ que es ? dilo rapido_dijo Maka

_aquí no , nos vemos en el descanso en la terraza y te lo digo_dijo Soul sin percatarse de que Stein volteo en ese momento.

_Soul Evans regrese a su asiento si no quiere ser diseccionado _dijo el profesor con una maniaca sonrisa .

Sou hizo caso , conocía muy bien a su profesor como para saber cuando hablaba enserio , por su parte Maka se encontraba un tanto extrañada por lo que había dicho Soul.

Soul Pov

El timbre sonó indicando el primer descanso , fui a la terraza para encontrarme con maka pero ella no estaba me preguntaba que le habría pasado . Decidí esperarle y planear de paso mi declaración mentalmente claro esta .

Justo cuando ya tenia todo bien dicho , una sombra se asomo frente a mi , que se fue aclarando mientras avanzaba , hasta que me di cuenta de que era Kim.

_¿ que haces aquí Evans , acaso esperas a alguien ?_pregunto , de verdad que esta chica podia ser pesada aveces y no queria decirle nada.

_no no espero a nadie solo tomo el aire pero molestas mi ambiente vete_dijo fríamente no quería que Maka llegara y Kim arruinara mi declaración.

_calma Soul , yo solo quería saber , ¿ acaso esperas a Maka Albarn ?_dijo sujestivamnete , en ese momento un leve sonrojo adorno mis mejillas , que no paso desapercibido por ella , demonios como sabia esa chica.

_¿ yo ? , por favor ¿ para que esperaría a Maka?_dijo tranquilamente

_no lo se tu dime , ¿ te gusta Maka Albarn ?_pregunto , aprete los dientes y trate de controlarme , yo queria gritarlo a los mil vientos pero no quería que alguien se enterara y arruinara nuestra relación menos una Sexy Appel , así que odiándome por lo que iba a decir , la mire.

_que divertido Kim , yo enamorado de Maka Albarn por si no lo sabias a mi no me gustan las planas ratonas de biblioteca , ella es solo mi fuente de información para pasar el odioso colegio , la próxima vez que me hagas una pregunta estupida ordena bien tus neuronas , Maka Albarn no es mas que una nerd , sosa , plana y fea , una chica como ella es solo una tontería para mi.

_bien eso queria saber ya decia yo que algo raro pasaba en tu cabeza_dijo Kim mientars se daba media vuelta y se marchaba

Una vez que la senti lejos solte eel aire contenido , no me imaginaba de donde saque valor para decir tremenda mentira sobre Maka , ella era tan linda ,a agradable , tenia una sonrisa hermosa , así es esa chica con complejo de lolita me gustaba y mucho.

Segui esperando a Maka duranto toda la hora del descanso pero no vino , me dejo plantado y no al vi por el resto del día creí que algo malo le había pasado llame a su celular y no me respondió , acaso Maka no quería nada conmigo.

Fin de Soul Pov

Por otro lado una rubio cenizo se encontraba tirada llorando sobre su almohada por lo que había escuchado.

Maka Pov

Fui a la terroza como soul me dijo , me habia tardado unos minutos debido a Jackeline que me pidió un favor con los libros , cuando llegue escuche a Soul hablando con Kim y claramente pude oir todo lo que el dijo sobre . Nunca pensé eso de Soul con cada palabra que decía mi corazón se rompía mas hasta que al final no lo resistí , Salí corriendo , tome mi móvil y llame a mi mamá para que me recogiera.

En estos momentos aun estoy llorando me la he pasado toda la tarde así , como pude ser tan ciega y no darme cuenta que Soul solo me utilizaba era un maldito imbécil . Me pare de la cama esto no se quedaria asi , yo le pagaría con la misma moneda , me mire en el espejo y sujete fuertemente mis coletas , mientras las desataba . Me lave la cara y luego comenze a sacar toda mi ropa del armario . Saque todos los juguetes de niña y los meti en una bolsa . Con los ojos hinchados tire todo a la basura. Bajo la estupefacta mirada de mi madre.

Poco despúes las Sexy Appel llegaron , se soprendieron de no encontrar nada de ropa en mi armario y algunas cosas de niña que había tirado.

_¿ pero que paso aqui ?_pregunto Liz mientras observaba mi habitación

_me decise de todo no quiero nada de niñas _dije

_¿ por que Albarn ?_pregunto Kim

_los escuche hablar a Soul y a ti _dije totalmente seria

_ya veo yo también me sorprendí_dijo Kim

_es un estúpido _dije

_¿ y que harás ahora Maka ?_pregunto Jackeline

_yo quiero ser uan Sexy Appel hagan todo lo que tengan que hacer , pero no cambiare por Soul cambiare por mi , quiero que ese idiota se arrepienta por todo lo que dijo_solte furiosa

_jajaja wao esto es muy bueno , deja todo en nuestras manos , Soul Eater Evans lamentara el dia en que dijo eso de ti_dijo Liz

_¿lo saben ?_pregunte

_nos lo dijo Kim_dijo Jackeline

_venganza venganza jejeje_dijo Patty

_no solo venganza quiero ver a Soul Evans humillado que se arrastre por mi es lo que quiero romper su corazón como el rompió el mio.

_y lo tendrás Kim lápiz labial por favor_dijo Liz

Kim saco un labial de color rojo , mientras Liz saca una liberta con froma de manzana

_bien ponte el labial estampa un beso en la hoja de la libreta y escribe tu nombre_dijo Liz

Hice todo lo que me pidio , mientras una sonrisa lasciva adornaba mi rostro

* * *

**bien hasta aqui , eso es todo el capitulo de hoy por favor no piensen mal de mi Kid el no es malo tiene sus razones por lo cual dijo eso que seguramente cintara en otro capitulo . Espero sus rewies y mis disculpas si tiene alguna falla ortográfica últimamente mi corrector no esta funcionando bien**


	5. Chapter 5

El fin de semana por fin había llegado para alivio de uno y desgracia de otros , Maka nuestra protagonista se levanto de la cama con los ojos algo hinchados por el llanto de ayer , pero mas recompuesta , reviso su celular encontrándose una gran cantidad de mensajes y llamadas de su ex mejor amigo Soul . Bajo hasta la cocina de su casa y no encontró a nadie , no se extraño para nada por lo general los fines de semana su madre la pasaba en el Spa con sus amigas y su padre volvía por la tarde .

Después de la rutina de aseo diario y de desayunar , tomo las llaves se coloco una muda de ropa que se salvo el día anterior y salio rumbo al parque junto a su pequeño perro para pasear un rato.

Una vez en el parque dejo al animal pasearse por ahí mientras ella se sentada cómodamente en una banca a leer un libro. Estaba todo tranquilamente hasta que un balón de fútbol la golpeo , botando sus gafas al suelo , inmediatamente se sobo al cabeza y comenzó a buscar sus gafas en el césped mientras balbuceaba maldiciones . Hasta que una cálida mano le coloco las gafas devuelta en sus ojos .

Maka levanto la vista y se topo con unos lindos ojos azules que la dejaron sin aliento.

_perdóname ¿ te encuentras bien ?_pregunto el chico de divertida mirada

_si estoy bien creo_respondió ella

_enserio lo lamento_dijo el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse_soy Hero y ¿ tu eres ?

_yo ... pues yo soy Maka_balbuceo por un momento y se sonrojo por eso

_perdón por golpearte con el balón aunque sabes también fue bueno_dijo el con una sonrisa

_¿ por que ?_pregunto Maka con curiosidad

_porque no todos los días tengo el placer de ver tan bellos ojos , no deberías esconderlos tras esas gafas_dijo Hero , haciendo que al chica se sonrojara a mas no poder.

_gracias_respondió Maka

_bien tengo que seguir practicando nos vemos Maka_dijo Hero mientras se devolvía con su grupo.

En ese instante recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del grupo de Fútbol del colegio y de la desagradable presencia de Kid . Se paro de la banca y silbo para que su perro regresara , le coloco al correa y se marcho del parque.

Por su lado Kid la vio irse , el sabia muy bien que Maka lo detestaba por lo que le había echo a Chrona el año pasado .

Maka llego a su casa y tomo el teléfono , comenzó a llamar a sus amigas y estas accedieron a visitarlas . Cuando Chrona y Tsubaki llegaron se sentaron en la sala , para conversar ya que últimamente Maka había pasado mucho tiempo con las Sexy Appel y no hablaba casi con sus amigas.

_¿ y cuenten novedades ?_pregunto Maka ansiosa

_ninguna en especial , solo una_dijo Tsubaki bastante feliz

_no , por fin_dijo Maka con una muy grande sospecha

Chrona solo rió ante la reacción de su amiga

_si al fin Black Star decidió invitarme a salir_dijo Tsubaki mientras sonreía

_ya era hora _dijo Chrona

_si , me alegro por ti Tsubaki_dijo Maka

_ ¿ y que hay de ti con Soul?_pregunto la azabache

_YO CON SOUL NADA_grito Maka recordando lo que ese tarado había dicho

Sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra y Maka comenzó a contarles lo que había escuchado , mientras ellas se quedaban con una cara de sorpresa con cada palabra que salia de la boca de la pelicenizo.

_y eso fue lo que el dijo_termino Maka

_no me imaginaba que Soul kun fuera asi_dijo Tsubaki

_pero Maka ¿ no crees que todo haya sido un mal entendido ?_dijo Chrona

_malentendido nada yo no soy como tu , no puedo pensar bien de todo siempre_dijo Maka

Chrona preferio no seguir hablando se notaba que Maka estaba mal , en eso las horas pasaron y cada quien tenia asuntos que hacer , Maka se dirigio rumbo al centro comercial para encontrarse con las Sexy Appel pero lastima había llegado muy temprano . Entro a dar un vistazo rápido a las tiendas ella no entendía mucho de moda en realidad nunca le había interesado . Vio un hermoso vestido de color lila en uno de los estantes era perfecto para su amiga Chrona lo iba a tomar pero alguien mas pensó lo mismo que ella , al levantar la vista , frunció las cejas y soltó la prenda.

_Kid_dijo Maka con tono expectante

_Hola Maka parece que también conoces los gustos de Chrona_dijo Kid

_es porque es mi amiga y yo jamas la lastimaría porque la quiero_dijo Maka con doble filo en sus palabras

_se a que quieres llegar y ¿ sera que podemos hablar ?_pregunto Kid

_no gracias , todos los hombres son unos mentirosos y no quiero escuchar palabras de alguien como tu_dijo Maka

_tan solo déjame decirte mis razones , créeme no fue porque yo quise _dijo Kid

A los pocos minutos Maka se preguntaba como era que se encontraba sentada junto al capitán del equipo de Fútbol tomando una bebida en una mesa.

_bien antes de que digas cualquier cosa , yo no quise lastimar a Chrona_dijo Kid

_así y por que montaste todo ese espectáculo en el baile para humillarla_dijo Maka

_claro que no , yo amo a Chrona y jamas haría algo así pero ese día cuando regrese a casa_dijo Kid

Flash Back

Kid regreso a casa después del entrenamiento , se dio una ducha tomo su móvil para llamar a su novia e invitarla a comer . El teléfono sonó y tras unos segundos contestaron peor no era al voz de su novia.

_hola ¿ se encuentra Chrona ?

*se esta duchando ¿ quien habla ?*

_soy Kid el novio de Chrona

*mi hija no tiene novio *

_ a usted debe ser la madre de Chrona , Medusa

*así es y te lo repito mi hija no tiene novio *

_pero...

Kid se quedo con la palabra en la boca , ya que habían colgado al otro lado de la linea , el jamas había conocido a la mamá de su novia es mas ella nunca hablaba sobre su familia , pensó que a lo mejor era preferible hablar con la mamá de Chrona en persona y explicarle la situación.

Al día siguiente el falto al colegio y se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Chrona para conversar con la madre de su novia , quería darle una sorpresa y decirle que convenció a su mamá de aceptar su relación . Cuando llego una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos negros con una mirada seria lo resivio y lo invito a pasar.

_discúlpeme señora creo que ayer no fue la manera mas indicada de presentarme_dijo Kid

_así es no lo fue _dijo al mujer sin abandonar la expresión seria en su rostro

_me presento soy Death the Kid hijo del director de Shibusen y hace como cuatro meses estoy saliendo con hija y quería pedirle ..._Kid no pudo terminar porque la mujer parecía molesta

_mira niño mi hija no esta interesada en chicos y menos en alguien como tu , te aconsejo que busques una muchacha bonita a quien amar _dijo Medusa

_no podría querer nadie mas Chrona es especial_dijo Kid

_sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que le viste a mi hija , una joven totalmente , falta de atributos y ojos horribles.

Kid se molesto mucho ante lo dicho por Medusa , una madre no podía expresarse así de su hija , mejor dicho nadie debería expresarse así de su novia

_con mis respetos señora pero Chrona no necesita de grandes atributos tiene una linda sonrisa y sus ojos son hermosos y yo quiero hacerla feliz_dijo Kid seguro de sus palabras

_Feliz he , pues bien vete buscando una nueva novia por que a Chrona no la ves nunca mas _dijo Medusa mientras se paraba.

_no puede llevarse a Chrona_dijo Kid tomando la misma posición decidida de Medusa

_soy su madre y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi hija , yo no deseo que ella sea feliz así de simple_dijo medusa

_no lo haga haré lo que sea _dijo Kid

_esta bien dejare que Chrona se quede con una condición quiero que rompas con ella de una forma muy dolorosa mañana en el dia del baile , es mas que sea un espectáculo digno de ver_dijo Medusa

_no entiendo a las madres como usted , déjeme decirle que es una bruja por desearle el mal a su propia hija_dijo Kid molesto

_puede ser , pero tu decides verla de lejos o no verla jamas.

Fin del Fash Back

Maka tenia los ojos muy abiertos ella sabia que la madre de Chrona era mala pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacerle daño de esa manera a su hija.

_por eso hice aquello Maka prefiero mil veces el odio de Chrona y verla de lejos que no verla nunca si ella no es parte de mi mundo nada tiene sentido , por eso soporte su odio , por eso la miraba de lejos pero me di cuenta de que ella no era feliz , al contrario la destroce y ahora que he vuelto con ella no seré tan débil , no quiero que su madre me la quite pero no puedo permitirme verla infeliz_dijo Kid

_yo no lo sabia todo este tiempo pensé que lo habías echo por maldad pero debí suponer que tu no eras de esas personas , lamento haber tenido una mala imagen de ti todo este tiempo_dijo Maka

_descuida yo también me odie a mi mismo por lo que hice , pero como te digo esta vez sera diferente voy a pelear por ella , si su madre se entera mejor le diré a esa mujer todo lo que no pude decirle esa vez.

_y yo te voy a ayudar eres una gran persona y se nota que te gusta mucho Chrona

_no me gusta Maka , la amo es la verdad

_te creo Kid _dijo Maka dedicándole una leve sonrisa

En eso las Sexy Appel hicieron su aparición , Maka se despidió de Kid y la travesía comenzó.

_bien por donde empezamos_dijo Maka

_empecemos con lo importante , tu usas sujetadores_dijo Liz

_que tiene que ver eso_dijo Maka sonrojada

_pues que depende del tipo de brasier que uses hará resaltar tus pechos_dijo Kim

_yo no tengo pechos por si no lo has notado soy una tabla de planchar_dijo Maka

_recuerdas lo que dije antes , tienes pero nunca los has visto por esa horrible ropa que usas_dijo Liz

Después de comprar los brasieres adecuados , lo siguiente fue la ropa en general .

_bien Sexy Appels dividamonos _dijo Liz

_¿ que hago yo ?_pregunto Maka

_tu nos esperas en los probadores _dijo Patty

_bien chicas comencemos , ¿ que buscamos exactamente ?_pregunto Jackeline

_bien busquemos algo ajustado , en el busto , faldas pegadas cortas , vestidos pegados , pantalones ajustados , chaquetas y cualquier otra cosa que nos permita rescatar los atributos buenos de Maka_dijo Liz

Inmediatamente después todas comenzaron a buscar ropa , mientras Maka resivia una tras otra las mudas de ropa y las amigas juzgaban cada atuendo , al final Maka termino con un montón de bolsas y las Sexy Appel le aplaudían la ver el cambio de ropa .

Levaba puesto un enterizo de Short negro pegado y botines de tacón negro , sin embargo Liz le prohibió mirarse al espejo hasta que el cambio estuviera completo.

Lo siguiente fue a la peluquería donde le arreglaron el cabello ( parecido a la imagen de la portada) , después le pusieron un suave maquillaje y se dirigieron a la óptica mas cercana .

Maka sintió como le quitaban los lentes y el de la óptica le colocaba lentes de contacto. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron por fin pudo verse , la boca casi se le cae al verse , esa chica bonita no podía ser ella para nada . Después de eso se sentaron a comer algo mientras acordaban últimos detalles.

_bien Maka como ultimo detalle , aprenderás a moverte en los pasillos_dijo Liz

_¿ ah ?_expreso con confusión Maka

_ya entenderás_dijo Liz

_oigan chico lindo mirando a Maka a las tres en punto _dijo Kim picaramente

Liz levanto un poco la cabeza y sonrió

_te esta mirando_dijo Liz

_¿ pero ? ¿ que hago ?_dijo Maka

_solo míralo sonriele y voltea es todo_dijo Jackeline

_una par de pestañeo y sera tuyo_dijo Patty

_esta bien_dijo Maka

Respiro profundo y volteo a mirar al chico que según sus "amigas " la estaba observando , grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos orbes azules ya conocidos . Era el chico del parque , le sonrió tímidamente y volteo inmediatamente muerta de la vergüenza.

_¿ que sucede ?_pregunto Liz

_yo lo conozco_dijo maka

_¿ así de done ? no es por ofender pero el es popular_dijo Kim

_lo se se llama Hero lo vi esta mañana en el parque _dijo Maka

_pues tienes mala suerte porque viene hacia acá_dijo Liz

Hero se acerco lentamente a la chica de pelo cenizo que se le hacia familiar , toco su hombro suavemente.

_¿ Maka ?_pregunto el chico algo dudoso

La susodicha volteo y sonrió

_Hola Hero _dijo Maka

_casi no te reconozco no pareces la misma_dijo Hero

_lo se me hice algunos cambios ¿ tan mal me veo ?_dijo ella algo apenada

_no quiero decir te ves genial , estas muy bonita_dijo Hero con un ligero sonrojo

_gracias_dijo Maka

Poco después de hablar un poco Hero se despidió , mientras Maka aun no se lo creía . Una vez en casa mejor dicho en su habitación las Sexy Appel le explicaban a Maka unas reglas basicas.

_haber Maka primero cuando caminas con el pasillo hay tres reglas basicas , pasos firmes , movimiento ligero de caderas y cabeza en alto , asi y nunca olvides la mirada tiene que variar entre sensual y segura.

_esta bien _dijo Maka

Pasaron casi tres horas dándole indicaciones a Maka sobre como ser una Sexy Appel desde como comportarse hasta como hablar , caminar y comer.

Por otro lado una pelirosa se encontraba entrando a escondidas a su casa , había ido a cenar con Kid y estaba de vuelta muy tarde , ella no quería que su madre se enterara puesto que ya conocía su reacción , después de lo que Kid le contó.

Chrona caminaba de puntitas y subió a su habitación , cuando entro las luces se prendieron y pudo ver a su madre sentada en su cama. La pelirosa palideció en ese momento .

_¿ donde estabas Chrona ?_pregunto Medusa

_pues yo , yo—esta-ba con Tsubaki_balbuceo Chrona

_no me mientas llame a Tsubaki y ella me lo negó_dijo medusa mientras se paraba y se acercaba Chrona

_mamá por favor no estaba haciendo nada malo_dijo Chrona al borde del llanto , ella conocía bien a su madre como para saber lo que le esperaba.

Medusa cogió a Chrona por el cabello jalándolo

_¡ entonces dime en donde estabas !_le grito Medusa

_estaba con Kid , suéltame me duele_dijo Chrona quejándose por el dolor

_¡ porque no lo entiendes , nadie te quiere el solo esta jugando !_dijo Medusa

La soltó empujándola contra la pared , la pelirosa se encontraba aterrada .

_¡ eso no es verdad tu le dijiste a Kid que lo hiciera por eso lo hizo ! no te entiendo soy tu hija porque me haces esto_dijo Chrona entre sollozos

_porque es una buena pregunta porque eres un maldito error por eso , si tu no hubieras nacido Stein nuca se habría ido _dijo Medusa

_eso no es verdad papá se fue porque ya no te quería _dijo chrona

_nunca digas eso el me quiere entendiste _dijo Medusa mientras comenzaba zarandear a la pobre chica .

Chrona empujo a su madre y comenzó a correr rumbo a la puerta , no aquí se acababa ella no soportaba mas esto .

_si te vas por esa puerta no vuelves a esta casa jamas_dijo Medusa al ver a su hija girar la perilla

_y tu enserio crees que quiero regresar aquí _dijo chrona con una sonrisa triste.

Death the City se encontraba oscura bajo la noche , la lluvia comenzaba a caer , despacio , mojando a la pelirosa . Chrona caminaba despacio , dirigiéndose al único lugar al que podía ir a estas horas. Llego hasta la puerta y toco despacio , la puerta se abrió . La pelirosa levanto al mirada y esbozo una melancólica sonrisa.

_Kid _dijo Chrona mientras se abalanzaba sobre el .

Kid la recibió con los brazos abiertos , la hizo pasar ya era muy tarde , no quería molestar a sus primas así que busco una camisa en su armario y se la dio a Chrona para que se cambiara y no se resfriara.

Puso la ropa en la secadora y subió a su habitación , Chrona salio del baño y miro su novio , inmediatamente se puso a llorar , Kid la escucho y la dejo llorar poco a poco la pelirosa se quedo dormida en sus brazos . El ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría .

A la mañana siguiente Chrona se despertó en los brazos de Kid , se levanto cuidadosamente sin despertarlo y se dirigió a la cocina , su boca estaba seca y quería un vaso con agua.

Se sirvió un poco de agua y comenzó a beber , sin imaginar que Liz bajo también a la cocina por un poco de leche .

Liz saco la caja de leche y cerro la puerta encontrándose con Chrona , un poco adormilada Liz tomo un vaso y se sirvió leche.

_hola Chrona _dijo Liz de lo mas normal mientras bebía su leche

_hola Liz_le devolvió el saludo Chrona

Entonces la Sexy Appel cayo en cuenta ¿ que hacia Chrona vestida con la camisa de su primo ?

_¡Chrona ! ¿ que haces aquí ?_pregunto Liz pasando rápidamente la leche

_pues yo dormí aquí _dijo Chrona tranquilamente puesto que aun estaba algo adormilada

_espera ¿ que ? ¿ tu dormiste aquí ? ¿ con Kid ? ¿ es decir juntos en la misma cama ?_dijo Liz

_si ahora tengo que regresar a dormir_dijo Chrona

_osea que ¿ ya pasaron al siguiente paso ?_pregunto Liz curiosa

_no aun no nos vemos luego _dijo Chrona mientras subía las escaleras algo adormilada-

De regreso en el cuarto de Kid este se encontraba despierto , al verla entrar el la jalo de la mano y la recostó de nuevo en la cama pegándola a el para que no se fuera de nuevo.

_perdón si te desperté _dijo chrona

_esta bien , contigo aquí aunque este despierto no me dan ganas de levantarme_dijo Kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**antes de todo Soul Eater no me pertenece **

**segundo gracias por sus rewies me hacen muy feliz**

**tercero probablemente no actualice en un tiempo porque me ire de viaje y no se cuando vuelva a subir un capitulo nuevo**

**cuarto si se dan una vuelta por mi nuevo fic se los agradecería se llama Nuestra Extraña Coincidensia**

**y por ultimo si tiene sugerencias relacionadas con mis otros fics o sobre este no duden en decirlo**

* * *

El domingo paso volando especialmente para Maka quien se moria de ganas por mostrar su nuevo estilo.

El tan ansiado día por fin llego , en los pasillos de Shibusen se encontraban conversando Soul , Black Star quien tenia sujetada por la cintura a Tsubaki , Kid y Chrona se encontraban tomados de la mano.

_si viejo y como te decia Tsubaki al final me dijo que si_dijo Black Star

_Black Star prometiste no contarlo_regaño Tsubaki

_como si puediera ocultar que el gran ore sama tiene una gran diosa_dijo Black Star

_me alegro por ustedes , se lo merecen _dijo Soul

_ asi es todos estamos felices _dijo Kid mirando a Chrona quien se sonrojo inmediatamente

_si ¿ y Maka ?_pregunto Soul

_no.. no ..lo se no hablamos desde el sabado_dijo Chrona

_es verdad ¿ donde se habrá metido ?_dijo tsubaki

_oigan las Sexy Appel estan a punto de hacer su entrada_dijo Soul fijandose en la hora de su reloj

_nijajajaja esas chicas nunca opacaran la grandeza de su dios_dijo Black Star

Las puertas se abrieron y las Sexy Appel comenzaron a pasar por los pasillos , algunos se quedaron impresionados de ver aun rostro muy conocido y a la vez tan diferente.

Maka vestía un polo pegado blanco de tirantes y una falda negra , con botas y medias de igual color bastante sexy. ( . /-803B5UG55Q8/TZIaUup9WcI/AAAAAAAAAAQ/ifTJk1ayYQA/s1600/Miley+Clothing+ )

Maka Pov

Pasábamos lentamente por los pasillos , yo estaba muy cambiada , caminaba segura con la cabeza arriba y menenado un poco las caderas bajo la mirada de cientos de estudiantes que se me quedaban viendo .

Era increíble como un poco de maquillaje , un peinado diferente y ropa nueva te hacia ver importante porque así me sentía importante , y entonces descubrí que esto de ser el centro de atención es genial.

Pasábamos y los alumnos se colocaban a los costados para dejarnos caminar y yo porsuesto iba en medio . Pude ver una pequeña cabeza albina asomarse , ¡ oh por Kami sama esto iba a ser tan divertido!

Cuando lo tuve frente a mi su expresión no tenia precio , Soul había abierto la boca y se me quedo mirando como sonso , oh si esto me encantaba.

_bueno Maka nos vemos en el almuerzo bye_dijo Liz

_nos vemos_le dije

Estaba ahi con mi grupo de amigos , Tsubaki y Chrona al toque comenzaron a alabar mi look

_Maka chan te ves increíble_dijo Tsubaki

_si lo se me veo fantástica_dije

_me gusta tu nuevo estilo Maka_dijo Chrona que para curiosidad mía traía puesto la misma ropa que la ultima vez.

_te ves linda muy simétrica _dijo Kid

_si lo que el rayitas dijo _comento Black Star

_gracias chicos los cumplidos estan de mas yo se que me veo hermosa_dije con ese tono picante de soberbia

_Ma... ma Maka tu estas... tan ... tan_dijo Soul , okay esto no me lo creia Soul balbuceando

_que sucede chico cool acaso te deje mudo _dije divertida

Fin de Maka Pov

* * *

Soul Pov

Las Sexy appel avanzaban por el pasillo yo me gire para verlas no es como que me importaran pero quería preguntarles si ellas sabían donde estaba Maka , pero la pregunta se desvaneció en el aire al ver a la susodicha entre ellas . Abrí bien los ojos sin creer lo que veía esto debía ser un sueño Maka , mi Maka , la ratona de biblioteca no se veía para nada sosa es mas era tan Sexy pensé para mi mismo que sin darme cuenta abrí la boca como un perro que babea.

_soul viejo cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas_dijo Black Star con doble sentidos

Pero mi razonamiento lógico bagaba por algún lugar lejano cuando ella se encontraba frente a nosotras , no podía dejar de verle las piernas . Inmediatamente todos le hicieron cumplidos sobre lo genial que se veía que para mi sorpresa en lugar de apenarla solo le levantaron el ego.

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me decidí a hablarle.

_Ma... ma Maka tu estas ... tan ..tan_maldición calle de inmediato al darme cuenta de que estaba balbuceando como un perfecto idiota.

_que sucede chico cool acaso te deje mudo_dijo ella con sorna

No pude decir nada mas , porque ella se acerco a mi con un sensual caminar , que demonios me pasaba yo era el que hacia a las chicas ponerse así no al revés.

_entiendo , ahora si soy bonita ¿ no ?_dijo ella

Maka se comenzó a alejar a sus clases y yo solté todo el aire contenido pero lo ultimo que dijo me dejo consternado , "_entiendo ahora si soy bonita ¿ no ?" , _aquello había sonado a un reclamo. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta cuando las chicas se fueron.

_hey Soul que paso Maka te dejo sin palabras_dijo Kid

_nijajajaj deverias ver tu cara , pareces baboso_dijo Black Star

_ya cállense , solo me sorprendí_dije

Comencé a caminar dejando a mis amigos , pero en mi aun rondaba la imagen de Maka, y por primera vez me di cuenta del hermoso color de ojos que tenia y que sus pechos no eran tan pequeños.

"_mírate nada mas Evans acabas de caer en el juego de esa chiquilla "_

_déjame en paz no molestes

Fin de Pov de Soul

Una vez en clase los del salón se le quedaron mirando y las Sexy Appel también estaban ahí , de inmediato Liz la llamo para ocupar un asiento junto a ellas . Maka camino hasta el asiento bajo al mirada de todos . Tsubaki y Chrona entraron despúes.

_bien les cuento algo chicas_dijo Liz

_¿ que es cuenta ?_dijo Kim chismosa como siempre

_adivinen ¿ quien paso el fin de semana con Kid en la mansión ?_dijo Liz

Maka inmediatamente enfureció sin saber de quien se trataba , pero prefirió escuchar hasta el final.

_dinos _dijo Jackeline

_pues nada menos que Chrona_dijo Liz

_jejejeje es verdad mi one chan se encontro con ella en al cocina_dijo Patty

La pelicenizo trataba de organizar la información ahora todo tenia sentido , el por que su amiga aun llevaba la misa ropa que la ultima vez . Tenia ganas de decir algo pero Stein entro al salón callando el barullo , Chrona mantenia la cabeza gacha

_Chrona ¿ puedes salir un momento ?_dijo Stein

La pelirosa se paro y salio del salón seguida del profesor

_aquí se va a armar una grande_dijo Liz

Afuera del salón se daba lugar una extraña conversación entre padre e hija

_ayer llame a la casa y tu madre dijo que te fuiste a la casa de Kid_dijo Stein

_per..perdon ...es .. que ya no lo soporte mas_dijo Chrona

_si te entiendo pero me ubieras llamado no tenias porque quedarte en la casa de Kid , a quien recien estas conociendo_dijo Stein

_ en ... en ese momento no lo pense_dijo Chrona mientras comenzaba a sollozar

Stein abrazo a su hija y seco las lagrimas de la joven

_descuida porque mejor no vienes a vivir conmigo y con Marie a ella le encantara la idea_dijo Stein

_gracias ... pero iré a recoger unas cosas de la casa de mi madre_dijo Chrona

_¿ quieres que te acompañe ?_pregunto Stein conociendo a su ex mujer

_no esta bien se lo pediré a Kid_dijo Chrona

_Chrona se que confías mucho en ese muchacho pero no crees ¿ que lo llevan muy enserio ?_dijo Stein

_tal vez... pero ... el me quiere_dijo ella

_y yo también , en todo caso te recojo despues en casa de Kid_dijo Stein

Chrona asintió y acto seguido entraron al salón . Las clases continuaron hasta que toco gimnasia , claro que los atletas pertenecientes a los clubs no lo hacian , esa era como el espacio de su practica para el enfrentamiento contra la escuela contraria.

Maka hizo los deportes como normalmente los hacia pero claro esta vez ella era un Sexy Appel y uno que otro tonto babeaba por ella.

Terminado eso , las chicas fueron a las duchas y se colocaron al ropa normal , Maka pensó en ir a la piscina para darle un visita a Soul con la excusa de pedirle sus apuntes .

Caminado segura de si misma llego hasta la piscina donde el equipo de Natación terminaba su entrenamiento.

_Okay muy bien echo ahora a las regaderas_dijo Sid sensei

Maka busco con la mirada a Soul pero no contaba con el factor Hero

_Maka pero si hoy te ves mucho mejor que ayer_dijo Hero acercándose

_gracias , pero y tu ¿ que eres , practicas fútbol y natación ?_pregunto Maka dándose cuenta de que cierto albino ahora se había dado cuenta de su presencia y los estaba mirando.

_estoy en ambos de echo soy suplente en el de futbol, la natación es lo mio endurece el abdomen_dijo Hero

_oh eso es genial_dijo Maka acercandose a el mientras veia como Soul parecía morir de celos

Soul Pov

Como se atrevía ese idiota a acercarse a Maka y encima ella le prestaba atención , sinceramente que quería lograr Maka con eso.

Todo mi raciocinio se fue a la mierda al ver a Maka pasar una mano por el pecho de Hero , me acerque tan furioso.

_Hero el porfesor dijo todos a las regaderas_dije fastidiado

_a si solo saludaba a una amiga_dijo Hero mientras abrazaba a Maka

_ay oye estas mojado _dijo Maka divertida

_ya basta esto es una practica privada ¿ que haces aquí Maka ?_pregunte

_pero que carácter Soul , yo solo vine a saludar pero bueno adiós_dijo Maka dándose vuelta y alejándose despacio.

_es tan bonita ¿ no lo crees Soul ?_me dijo Hero

_ja porfavor hace unas semanas ni la mitad de este colegio sabia que ella existia_dije

_me da igaul yo la conoci cuando aun usaba lentes y me parecio de lo mas hermosa_dijo Hero con sonrisa de bobo

_ja claro solo mantente lejos de ella_dije

_¿que pasa capitán estas celoso ?_pregunto con sarcasmo

_pufff piensa lo que quieras lo digo para que no te distraigas_dije

Pasado eso fui a ver a mis amigos para saber como iban sus practicas .

Fin de Pov de Soul

Las horas pasaron y todos se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer . Sentados en su mesa de siempre soul les terminaba de contar a Kid y a Black Star lo ocurrido con Maka en la piscina.

_y entonces Maka le toco los abdominales como si ese debilucho los tuviera interrumpio la practica y se comporto como una..._antes de que Soul terminara de hablar Kid lo corto

_Soul amigo por mas que me encante escuchar tu historia ya la haz contado ocho simétricas veces de camino acá así que ya es suficiente_dijo Kid

_eso mismo viejo aburres si estas tan celoso solo ve alla y dicelo punto pero no nos tortures _dijo Black Star

_yo no estoy celoso_dijo Soul

Poco despues Tsubaki y Chrona

_hola a todos de que hablan_pregunto Tsubaki

_nada soul nos cuenta sus celos enfermizos_dijo Black Star

_ ¿ celos enfermizos?_pregunto Chrona

_no es nada amor Soul esta fastidiado porque Maka no le presta atención_dijo Kid

Para desgracia de Soul el motivo de sus celos estaba entrando a la cafetería , con las Sexy Appel .

_y entonces Maka ¿ como te fue con Evans ?_pregunto Liz

_bien , y hasta murio de celos_dijo Maka

Las sexy appel siguieron conversando en su mesa

_Maka no mires ahora pero Hero te esta mirando _dijo Kim

_asi _dijo Maka

_¿ que haras ? , Soul esta detras y tambien te observa_dijo Jackeline

_celos celos jeejejeje_dijo Patty

_yo haré esto_dijo Maka para después voltear y mirar a Hero y dedicarle un guiño.

Por otro lado un albino doblaba su cubierto con sus manos

_jajajaja viejo te ves ridiculo _dijo Black Star

_odio darle la razón al simio pero es verdad_dijo Kid

_Soul kun si Maka chan te importa de verdad porque no vas y se lo dices_dijo Tsubaki

Chrona asintió , mientras Soul lo pensaba tranquilamente . El almuerzo termino y Soul se dirigio hasta donde Maka.

_¿ podemos hablar ?_pregunto Soul

_ahora no , sera despues me tengo que ir_dijo Maka

_no necesito conversar contigo ahora_dijo Soul mientras jalaba del brazo de Maka

El albino jalo a Maka hasta la terraza del colegio , para luego soltarla

_que te pasa idiota _dijo Maka

_en primera no soy un idiota , en segunda si no te ubieras negado no tendria por que jalarte_dijo Soul

_mira no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres y dado el trato me voy_dijo Maka irritada

_espera ... hablemos calmadamente_dijo Soul

_entonces habla rápido y dime que es lo que quieres Soooul_dijo Maka con un tono seductor que hizo al albino erizarse.

_¿ por que me dejaste plantado esa vez ?_ dijo Soul

_umm por que sera _dijo Maka con sarcasmo_sera porque yo si vine y lo que escuche fue ummm asi ya me acuerdo " yo nunca me interesaria en una nerd como Maka "_finalizo la pelicenizo

Los ojos del albino se abrieron grande ahora todo encajaba , Maka habia escuchado su conversación con Kim y por eso se comportaba así , demonios ahora todo tiene sentido pensó.

_Maka escucha ... no es lo que tu crees_dijo Soul tratando de buscar una solución

_NO SOUL NO ES LO QUE TU CREES , NO SE PORQUE PIENSAS QUE POR SER UN CHICO LINDO TE PUEDES BURLAR DE CHICAS COMO YO , Y UNA COSA MAS SE ACABO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE PROHIBO HACER CONTACTO VISUAL CONMIGO ES MAS TE PROMETO QUE TE DEVOLVERE CADA UNA DE TUS PALABRAS HASTA QUE TE DUELA _grito Maka

Maka se fue del lugar dejando a un Soul completamente mudo.


	7. Chapter 7

**hola gente bonita aqui actualizando , no crean que esto se a acabado aun faltan muchas cosas que afrontaran nuestros protagonista . Si quieren dejar preguntas sobre el fic o sobre mi con gusto las respondere , acpto sugerencias para nuevas ideas es todo bye .**

* * *

Al dia siguiente en Shibusen , las Sexy Appel hicieron su apariciòn como de costumbre . Maka se dirigio a su taquilla para sacar unos libros , llevaba puesto un falda negra peuqeña , botas negras y un polo pegado blanco .

Escucho una voz conocida atras suyo , volteo y se encontro con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre , ahi atras suyo estaba Soul coqueteando con una chica peliroja .

Maka Pov

Que se creia ese tarada que podia usar los celos en mi contra , pero bueno ese era un juego que dos podian jugar a la perfecciòn . Preciso en ese instante Hero pasaba por ahi , con la seguridad que me caracteriza , me acerque a el y lo salude en frente de Soul y su nueva conquista.

_hola Hero_salude

_Maka chan , hola te ves sexy_dijo el sonriendome

_gracias , tan lindo como siempre_dije yo toda coqueta mientras veia como Soul miraba de reojo la escena

_sabes que si ¿ vendras hoy a la practica ?_pregunto Hero

_si tu me invitas yo voy a darte animos_dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello

Fin de Maka Pov

Soul para este momento ya se encontraba siendo consumido por los celos y para no hacer una escena de tarda prefirio irse mientras dejaba a la hora Sexy Appel coquetear libremente

En el salòn de clase , todos conversaban sobre un nuevo cotilleo , la fiesta de cumpleaàños de Kim . Stein entro silenciando el salòn .

Despues de obervar la asquerosa disecciòn . Faltando casi una hora Stein se paro y abrio una gabeta sacando un folio de hojas.

_bien es hora del examen._dijo Stein

La cara de los alumnos se quedo en blanco , nadie recordaab el examen mencionado la semana pasada. Ecepto Maka y Liz quienes se miraron y rieron quisquillosamente.

Stein repartio los examenes

_comienzen tienen una hora_dijo el extraño profesor

Soul estaba sentado para su desgracia y torura al lado de Maka

Soul Pov

Hablando enserio este era el dia menos cool de todos . Para empezar Maka me saco celos en pleno pasillo , segundo me olvide del estupidop examen y para finalizar Maka estaba a mi costado , nada podia ser peor .

Trate de hablar con Maka pero ella me ignoro completamente . La mire de reojo y casi tengo un adesangre nasal , por un demonio Maka estaba jugando demasiado sucio , ella era un chica inteligente no tenia porque escribirse la respuesta en la pierna y levantar de a poco su falda como lo hacia ahora y menos conmigo.

Se veia tan sexy que no pude no evitar mirarla todo la hora que duro el tonto examen. Cuando acabo yo no habia echo nada , Stein me hiba disecar vivo . Maka volteo y le sonrio a Liz y ella le devolvio el gesto , era mas que obvio que todo esto habia sido una trampa para mi.

Fin de Soul Pov

El primer descanso llego y Maka guardo sus libros y se percato de la pelirosa que estaba a su costado haciendo los mismo

_hola Chrona_saludo Maka

_hola Maka chan no te habia visto _saludo Chrona

_¿ que haras ahora ?_pregunto Maka

_Kid tiene entrenamiento ire a verlo _dijo Chrona

_ya veo y ¿ como van las cosas ?_pregunto Maka

_bien estoy viviendo con mi padre y la maestra Marie_dijo Chrona

_que bien todo esta mejorando_dijo Maka

_si asi parece , incluso tengo una hermano pequeño_dijo Chrona

_me alegra que todo marche bien y mas vale que Kid te cuide_dijo Maka _me tengo que ire nos vemos Chrona

Maka se dirigio a la piscina para seguir con su plan . Cuando llego los chicos estaban en entrenamiento Maka saludo Hero y Soul apreto los puños .

_Maka si viniste _dijo Hero

_porsupuesto vine a hacer de porrista_dijo Maka

_que no te dije que las practicas son privadas_dijo Soul

_que mal ca-pi-tàn , pero estoy aqui con invitaciòn _dijo Maka

_como sea vete no queremos distracciones_dijo Soul

_no me voy me quedo si te molesta mi prescencia aguantate_dijo Maka con sorna

_vamos Soul no seas amargado deja que la linda Maka se quede_dijo Hero

En la hora del descanso , Mak estaba sentada sobre la mesa

_Maka hoy en la noche es el cumple de Kim lo va celebrar en la discoteca de Death the City_dijo Liz

_genial , ¿ quienes van ?_pregunto Maka

_pues van casi todos _dijo Kim_hatsa tus amigos

_genial estare ahi

En eso algo extraño paso , lo unico que se vio fue una sonrisa en la cara de la pelicenizo

Soul Pov

Me sigo preguntando ¿ como es que paso esto ? , asegurado odiaria eternamente este dia . Me pare de la mesa donde estaba con mis amigos , para hablar con Maka y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas ya que esta situaciòn me tenia cansado , pero cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella , pise un maldito balòn de quien sabe donde y resabel , me apoye en mis rodillas y cuando mire hacia arriba me encontre con el rostro de Maka conriente y observando la situaciòn yo estaba de rodillas frente a Maka.

_Soul si querias mi atenciòn no tenias que arrodillarte_dijo Maka con egocentrismo

Maldita Maka

_como eres de creida ratona_dije parandome

La vi frunci el ceño de molestia

_solo resbale las mujeres se arrodillan por mi no al reves _dijo Soul

_pero mira como estas ahora_dijo Maka parandose

Por la noche Maka se arreglo dispuesta a cobrarselas lo que le hizo Soul , en eso Kami entro al cuarto de su hija

_ya te vas _dijo Kami

_si regreso tarde_respondio Maka

_ten cuidado si juegas con fuego de quemaras_dijo Kami saliendo

Maka se quedo pensativa sobre lo que dijo su madre , tal vez estaba siendo demasiado drastica al jusgar a Soul pero... por otro lado esto le gustaba y mucho .

En la discoteca Maka entro con las Sexy Appel menos Kim quien ya estaba en la fiesta .

Maka llevaba puesto un sexy vestido color rojo de tirantes con botas negras altas . Dirgio su mirada hacia la barra donde vio a Chrona sentada en las piernas de Kid con vestido negro corto , por otro lado vio a Black Star y Tusbaki bailando .

La pelicenizo miro de lejos a Hero y justo a su lado Soul . Maka se acerco a Hero con toda la intenciòn de sacarle mas celos a Soul .

_hola chicos ¿en que estan ?_pregunto Maka

_en nada , ¿ quieres bailar ?_pregunto Hero

Maka acepto gustosa y Soul prefirio retirarse hasta la barra a beber algo , para no mirar a Maka

_Soul ¿ que sucede ?_pregunto Kid

_me sucede maka_dijo Soul

_te lo mereces por las cosas feas que disjiste de ella_respondio Chrona

_lo se me pase pero tengo que disculparme y decirle que no fue enserio_dijo Soul

_entonces que esperas hazlo_dijo Kid animandolo

_eso quiero pero ella esta ahi contoneandose cerca de el idiota de Hero_dijo fatsidiadop Soul

_si te gusta esfuerzate _dijo Kid

Soul dirigio su mirada hacia la pelicenizo que parecia muy divertida con la situaciòn , hasta que no lo resistio se acerco a la parejita y jalo a Maka de la mano bajo la mirada de los curiosos y la llevo afuera de la discoteca.

_ì que demonios te sucede Evans !_grito Maka

_ME SUCEDES TU MALDITA SEA , ME SUCEDE QUE MUERO DE CELOS CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO AL LADO DEL IDIOTA DE HERO MAKA , TODO ESO ME SUCEDE_grito Soul

_TU TE LO BUSCASTE , TU MISMO DIJISTE QUE NO TE INTERESABA UNA NERD COMO YO , Y AHORA TE CREES CON DERECHO DE RECLAMARME A MI , SABES QUE ERES SOUL , TU ERES UN ..._Maka no termino su oraciòn porque sintio sus labios sinedo presionados por los de Soul

El beso fue por demas exigente y por razones que ella misma desconocia correspondio a ese beso , tal vez muy en el fondo eso era lo que Maka realmente deseaba solo que estaba tan dolida que no queria admitirlo .

Se separaron por falta del fastidioso oxigeno claro aunque a estas alturas no importaba mucho .

_todo lo que dije fue para que no te lastimaran Maka , ese dia yo te hiba a confesar mis sentimientos , pero Kim se aparecio y yo no queria que nadie se metiera , ni se burlara de ti Maka , yo te amo Maka Albarn no estoy mintiendo , todo eso que escuchaste fue una mentira , una muy tonta por eso quiero que em perdones y dejes de hacer esto conmigo , yo no soy como Kid , no puedo obervar a la persona que amo de lejos y finjir que nada me pasa ¿ me perdonas Maka ?

Mka abrio muy grandes los ojos , tood este tiempo habia estado sufriendo por esas palabras y haciendo sufrir a Soul , sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo al albino con todas sus fuerzas.

_soul baka debiste decirmelo antes _dijo Maka

_quise hacerlo peor aveces eres un poco terca mi Sexy ratona _dijo Soul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_baka

_sera mejor que volvamos adentro ahora que estamos bien_dijo Soul

_si estamos bien

Maka y Soul entranor tomados de la mano.


	8. Chapter 8

**SI YA LO SE SOY MUY MALA POR NO ACTUALIZAR MIS FICS PRNTO PERO ES QUE LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGA ASI DE DE FACIL PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA INTERESANTE HISTORIA QUE SURGIO DE MOMENTO . DEJEN REWIES BYE NOS VEMOS**

* * *

Al dia siguiente el sol se filtro por el cuarto de una pelicenizo que abrio los ojos y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior en el cumpleaños de Kim sonrio bobamente.

Flash Back

Maka caminaba agarrada de la mano de Soul . Liz al ver la escena inmediatamente secuestro a la pelicenizo a una esquina .

_¿en donde quedo la parte de la venganza?_pregunto Liz

_si bueno yo , ya no quiero ser una Sexy Appel , en realidad Soul me ha querido desde siempre como era antes y como soy ahora no tiene caso esta venganza , gracias por todo me hicieron sentir segura y bonita , por primera vez me senti capaz de hacer cualquier cosas pero tambien me di cuenta de que me comence a volver un tanto mala con personas que no se lo merecen y gracias Liz pero prefiero ser Maka Albran la ratona de biblioteca que Maka Albarn la falsa.

Las Sexy Appel se rieron entre ellas y luego chocaron palmas.

_¿que sucede no entiendo ?_dijo Maka confundia ante la reacciòn

_sucede Maka que ese es exacamente el prposito de este grupo_dijo Kim

_ya sbaiamos que esta venganza no llegaria a mucho solo queriamos ayudar_dijo Jackeline

_a que te sientas mas contenta contigo misma _dijo Patty

_veras Maka cuando te conoci al instante me di cuenta de que eras una chica con un gran caracter pero no te valorabas lo suficiente como para creerte bonita , ahora lo entiendes y fue Kim la que a proposito hizo que soul dijera eso , para asi darte un motivo para camibiar realmente , no tienes porque vestirte como antes puedes verte bien y seguir siendo tu_dijo Liz

Maka sonrio y se abrazaron entre ellas

_fueron muy malas saben _replico Maka

_lo sentimos pero si no lo haciamos nunca te hibas atomar en serio esto_dijo Liz

_bueno gracias por la lecciòn chicas pero alguien me espera_dijo Maka mirando a un albino parado a un costado.

Fin del Flash Back

Maka salio apurada de su casa .

En el colegio Shibusen se preparaba para recibir a Arachnophobia en las canchas de Futbol , Maka tomo asiento en la banca junto al resto de sus amigos y las Sexy appel que estaban en la misma fila que ellos .

_¿y Chrona ?_pregunto Maka al no notarla serca

_Chrona chan esta con Kid Kun _dijo Tsubaki

En eso Chrona aparecio con Kid y el resto del equipo tras ellos

_buena suerte en el partido _dijo Soul

_hare todo lo posible para ganar_dijo Kid

_MAS TE VALE EL GRAN ORE SAMA TE ESTARA OBSERVANDO _dijo Black Star

_oigan ahy llegan _dijo Liz

El equipo de los Kishines entro en escena y un chico de cabello negro , ojos violetas y con una cicatriz en forma de x en la frente entro en la cancha lanzandole una sonrisa de galan a una pelirosa ganandose una mirada de odio de Kid.

_aqui se va a armar la grande_dijo Black Star

_¿de que hablas ?_pregunto Maka

_veras amor Ragnarok es un chico molesto enemigo de Kid no solo es el futbol si no tambien en el amor

_asi que tiene competencia _rio Liz

El partido continuo como lo hacia siempre , tension en el aire , rivalidades y un empujon en medio de la cancha por parte de Ragnarok hacia Kid .

Kid se paro furioso y Chrona corrio hacia el

_estas bien _pregunto la pelirosa

_si solo parece que alguien no conoce las reglas_dijo Kid enfrentandose a Rganarok

_a mi no me digas nada rayitas no es mi culpa que seas torpe

_si pero aun asi Chrona es mia_dijo Kid

_por ahora algun dia se dara cuenta de que deberia estar con un tipo como yo

En ese momento Kid sujeto el polo de Rganarok dispuesto a darle un buen golpe . Pero...

_YA ES SUFICIENTE _grito la pelirosa con furia mientras los separaba y apuntaba a Kid_TUU SOY TU NOVIA NO UN PREMIO Y TUU_dijo señalando a Ragnarok_SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA DARME CUENTA DE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO.

Muy enojada la pelirosa salio de la cancha de futbol enojada

_o felicidades asimetrico la hiciste enojar_dijo Kid meintras salia en busca de su ahora enojada novia

Kid salio en busca de su enojada novia . Mientras tanto Maka prefirio mantenerse al margen de la situacion . El resto de las competencias continuaron como siempre Maka le dio animos a Soul en la piscina y Tsubaki a Black Star.

Al salir del colegio Soul ofrecio a Maka llevarla a casa y ella acepto gustosa , sin embargo en la parte trasera del Shibusen donde Soul guardaba su moto se encontraba estacionado un auto negro .

Inmediatamente el albino parecio molestarse .

Soul Pov

Cuando vi el auto ahi no pude pensar en otra cosa mas que probelmas . Maka parecia estar preguntandose que pasaba pero las cosas se tornaron peor cuando via Wes bajarse del carro y caminar en direcciòn a nosotros.

_hermanito tiempo sin verte _dijo el idiota de Wes en tono infantil

_que fastidio Wes _dije

_¿hermanos ?_pregunto Maka con un getso de confusion

_que desconciderado eres ni siquiera me presentas a tu novia , hola bonita yo soy Wes el hermano de Soul_dijo mientras besaba la mano de Maka quien se sonrojo al instante.

_hola ... soy Maka

Me dio un poco de celos que Maka tartamudeara al responderle

_en fin tenemos probelmas_solto Wes

_¿de que tipo ?_pregunte

_de los grandes hermano , nos descubrieron _dijo Wes

Maldije a los mil vientos no era posible , mire a Maka ella seguia muy confundida con todo lo que pasaba.

_tienes que venir conmigo y solucionar eso antes de que suceda algo peor_dijo Wes

_ esta bien _ solte la mano de Maka y le pedi a wes que nos dejara a solas un momento

_que sucede Soul_pregunto ella

_nada son problemas familiares que debo solucionar perdon por no poder llevarte a casa

_no te preocupes soluciona tus problemas

Fin de Pov de soul

El albino tomo el rostro de Maka en sus manos

_Maka ... sabes que te amaria pase lo que pase ¿cierto ?

_si lo se yo tambien te amo Soul

_entonces recuerdalo

Antes de subirse a aquel auto negro , el albino le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia como si tuviera miedo de romperlo , aquello sorprendio a mucho a Maka . Cuando ela uto se alejo una rara opresiòn en el pecho sobresalto a la sexy appel


	9. Chapter 9

(**PERDON QUE EL CAPITULO ESTE CORTO PERO POR AHORA NO TENGO LA FACILIDAD DE ESCRIBIR LARGO )**

Soul Pov

Llegamos a un lugar solitario y nos miramos cosa que me fastidio , detestaba los silencios incomodos

_habla de un maldita ves Wes_dije

_lo siento hermanito hice todo lo posible pero ella nos descubrio_dijo el con tono serio

_ohh asi que es ella , ¿ que hare ahora ?_pregunte

_no tengo idea lo unico que nos queda es escuchar su propuesta y ver que pasa

_espera un momento , a mi no me a chantajear una chica_dije molesto

_pues disculpame pero si quieres quedarte en Death the City tendras que escuchar las peticiones de ella_dijo Wes

_maldicion como sucedio esto_dije

_creeme Soul no puedes vivir una mentira tanto tiempo tarde o temprano tenia que pasar

Mire al cielo jodida suerte , justo ahora que todo hiba bien con Maka . Me revolvi el cabello y suspire , toda esta maldita historia habia comenzado hace tres años atras .

Solia vivir en inglaterra con mis padres , desde pequeño me crie rodeado de lujos y mimos cosas que trae consigo pertenecer a una gran familia de musicos,pero en realidad nada de eso me importaba yo queria algo mas , queria ver el mundo convivircon personas normales como cualquiera.

Al iniciar la secundaria mis padres tomaron la desiciòn de mandarme a un internado en Francia . Entonces Wes tuvo una "genial idea " , todo hubiera salido bien de no ser porque ella nos descubrio. Por tres años mis padres creyeron que estaba en el internado de Francia cunaod realmente estaba aqui en America haciendome de una vida , gracias al dinero que Wes me enviaba pude vivir tranquilamente hasta ahora.

_¿que demonios hare ahora ?_dije

_ya te dije sollo nos queda ceder a sus peticiones_dijo Wes

_¿y que quiere ?_pregunte con fastidio

_ohhh tu sabes muy bien lo que quiere_contesto Wes

_bine tenemos que solucionar este problema hoy mismo

Fin de Soul pov

Era un lunes temprano cuando las clases comenzaron y el alumnado se preguntaba por que rayos un chico de cabelo negro con tres lineas en la cabeza corria desesperadamente detras de una pelirosa

_pero... almenos podriamos hablar _le pregunto Kid a Chrona quinceaba vez en la mañana

_que no largo_dijo Chrona cerrandole la puerta del baño de chicas en la cara

Liz y las demas sexy appel vieron entrar a Chrona muy enojada lo cual desperto la curiosidad en la mayor de las Appel , al salir del baño la escena que encontro fue d elo mas comica. Ahi sentado en el piso estaba Kid murmurando cosas como ... mi novia no me quiere soy un cerdo asimetrico matenme.

_¿pero que le sucede ?_pregunto Kim

_jajajaja lo tronaron_dijo Patty

_ya Patty no seas tan cruel _dijo Jackeline

_adelantense me quedare a hablar con Kid_dijo Liz

Las sexy Appel hicieron caso a su lider mientras que la Thompson agarraba a su asimetrico primo y lo jalaba a un lugar lejano

_deja de lamentarte primitooo y mejor dime ¿solucionaron las cosas?

_ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura Liz

_es natural la trataste como una cosa , pero yo tengo un plan para que Chrona te perdone_dijo Liz con una mirada suspicaz en el rostro

_por que siento que acabare haciendo el ridiculo_dijo Kid ante la mirada de su prima

En otro lugar de Shibusen Maka sacaba sus cosas para la siguiente clase , no habia visto a Soul temprano lo cual no le parecio raro porque el albino acostumbraba a llegar tarde los lunes.

_buenos dias Maka chan_dijo Tsubaki acercandose por los pasillos

_buenos Tsubaki

_¿has visto a Soul kun?_pregunto Tsubaki

_no pero el siempre llega tarde los lunes_respondio Maka

_lo estoy buscando porque hoy hay entranamiento y Sid sensei me mando a llamarlo_dijo Tsubaki

_bueno eso es raro Soul no llega tarde los dis que hay entrenamiento

Maka se quedo pensativa a lo mejor algo tenia que ver la aparicion del misterioso hermano de Soul . En eso como llamado por sus pensamientos el albino parecio por los pasillos con una cara de fastidio total en la cara.

_Soul_dijo Maka una vez que lo vio parado frente a ella_¿sucede algo ?

_pues...

El Evans no llego a contestar porque una chillona voz en el pasillo grito su nombre

_SOOOOOUUUUUL_dijo una castaña de ojos celestes _que malo eres te estaba buscando

_¿quien es ella Soul?_dijo Maka enojada

_yo soy Evelyn la novia de Soul_dijo la chica colgandose del brazo del albino

_COMO QUE NOVIA EXPLICATE EVANS_dijo Maka furiosa

_yo mejor me voy adios_dijo Tsubaki huyendo de la escena

_escucha Maka no te enojes lo puedo explicar

_empieza ahora antes de que se acabe mi paciencia_dijo Maka mientras tomaba un libro dispuesta a tirarle un Maka chop

_no te atrevas a pegarle a mi Soul_dijo Evelyn colcandose frente a Soul

_se acabo hasta aqui llego pierdete Evans_dijo Maka mientras salia furiosa del lugar

_¿y a ella que le pasa?_dijo Evelyn mirando al albino

Soul se la quito de encima y siguio caminado en direccion a su salon

_esperame Soul fue lo ultimo que se escucho


	10. Chapter 10

(**PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN TANTO TIEMPO EN CUANTO A WINTHER GRACIAS POR TU REWIES CUALQUIER COSA DAME TU CORREO Y TE AYUDO)**

Maka resoplaba furiosa en la parte trasera del shibusen .

Maka pov

maldita mocosa , maldito Soul , maldita mala suerte . Por que todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi justo ahora que mi historia de amor comenzaba ir bien parece que esta cenicienta no tiene un final feliz .

Tsuabki aparecio derrepente sacandome de mis pensamientos.

_¿que sucede Maka chan ?_dijo Tsubaki

_la tonta mocosa esa que aparecio con Soul y no se quien demonios es

_le preguntaste a Soul kun

_bueno estaba tan furiosa que me fui sin pegunta

_en mi opinion deberias hablar con Soul debe tener sus razones

_gracias Tsubaki pero no sere yo quien lo busque

Justo despues de eso Tsubaki desaparecio dejandome sola me apoye contra la barandilla del balcon y suspire , inmediatamente despues un suspiro continuo se escucho , voltee y vi a Kid junto a mi.

_no tengo suerte en el amor Maka_dijo Kid mirando a la nada

_yo tampoco Kid ¿que sucedio ?_pregunte con curiosidad

_Chrona no me quiere hablar mas y tu ?_dijo el

_Soul trajo a otra chica como su novia

_QUE HIZO QUE _grito Kid

_no tengo la menor idea

Fin de Maka Pov

Mientras ambos adolescentes discutian sus problemas amorosos , un muy fastidiado albino arrastrada su pierna izquierda que se encontraba atorada por una castaña que empeñosa cumplia su mision de que el albino no se retirara de su lado.

_SUFICIENTE _dijo Soul quitando a la chica de su pierna_BATSA DEJAME DE SEGUIR

_no no te dejare porque tu iras a hablar con ella_dijo la ojiceleste en un gesto de niña engreida

_tengo que hablar con ella es mi novia_dijo Soul

_no yo soy tu novia

_no esto solo es un trato para que tu...

_no soy tu novia y punto o acaso quieres iret de aqui por que si yo abro la boca tu le dices adios adios a Death the City me entiendes Soul_de un momento a otro la actitud engreida paso a ser una odiosa

_como te detesto_dijo Soul

_pero yo te amo mi Soul_dijo la chica mientras volvia a colgarse del brazo del chico y lo jalaba hacia otro lugar

Chrona caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia su casillero , al abrirlo un papel volo hacia sus manos .

"MIRA HACIA ATRAS"

La pelirosa volteo y encontro un papel pegado en un muro

"AHORA CAMINA DE FRENTE"

Chrona fruncio el gesto y una boba sonrisa escapo de sus labios , por alguna razon siguio las ordenes de aquel papelito y llego a un salon vacio , justo en la perilla habia otra nota

"ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE "

Chrona abrio la puerta y no pudo evita sonreir con cara de tonta , enfrente de ella estaba un tierno oso de color rosa con un cartel que decia

"ME PERDONAS"

En ese instante Kid entro en escena ,

_entonces estoy perdonado _dijo Kid

_ahora si _dijo la pelirosa plantandole un beso en los labios

En otro lado del Shibusen

Un albino escapaba de su molesta novia , cuando fue sorprendido por Black Star

_NIJAJJA DE QUIEN TE ESCONDES SOUL

_no hagas tanto ruido si no ella me encontrara

_¿ de quien hablas ?

_de esa molestia_dijo el Evans mostrandole a Black Star a su molesta noviecita

_sinceramente viejo no te entiendo_dijo Black Star

_ven conmigo_dijo Soul llevandose a su ruidodoso amigo

Una vez lejos del alcanze de la molesta chica Soul le conto a Black Star el problema en el que estaba metido

_si que te armas unas buenas Soul_dijo Black Star_ y que dice Maka ?

_ese es mi problema esta furiosa ella y Evelyn casi se matan

_y no es para menos soluciona eso viejo

_ya lo se pero no tengo idea de como

_habla de esto con Liz esa chica es una demente pero te puede ayudar

_Black Star eres un genio

_NIJAJJAJA OBVIAMENTE EL GRAN ORE SAMA TIENE QUE SOLUCIONAR TODO NIAJJAJA

Cuando Black Star dejo de reir se dio cuenta de que Soul ya no estaba


End file.
